


Comeback - Yuuri x Viktor x Reader

by Lanay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanay/pseuds/Lanay
Summary: The reader is Yuri Plisetsky's secondary coach and a returning figure skater. She is also the mutual lover of both Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov. After the events of the GPF, Yuuri has moved to St. Petersburg with Viktor and the reader who is originally from Russia.





	Comeback - Yuuri x Viktor x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> ***There is a backstory to this that I might write one day. But I have homework that’s due in a few hours so I’m just going to leave this here. Enjoy!***
> 
> *Also, I write their names the culturally appropriate way instead of the cannon way just to avoid confusion.*
> 
> Word Count: 1789
> 
> [y/n] -your name

* * *

 

“Hey Yuri! That was a lazy landing… Do it again!”

He looks over, irritated that, the only moment he decided to be lazy, I wasn’t ogling one of my two lovers who were also currently on the ice. Sighing, he set up again for a triple lutz and picking up speed he made the landing with his arms up before rounding off and resting his arms. I nod

“That’s more like it.”

“I’m going to take a bathroom break”, he huffs as he walks off the ice.

“Be quick”, I say as Viktor skates over to me and pulls me onto the ice.

“What are you doing?”

“You are just standing there yelling at Yurio and sometimes admiring our bodies”, he gestures over to Yuuri who was currently in the middle of the rink practicing a flying sit spin.

Grabbing onto my waist, turning me around and pulling me back so that my back rested against his chest, he kisses the side of my head,

“Don’t you think it’s time you showed us some of your moves, let us admire your body on the ice. You are about to make a comeback after all.”

Yuuri skates toward us and I wiggle free of Viktor’s grasp moving towards Yuuri and grabbing his hands.

“Do you want to see what I have of my program so far?” I look between the both of them and Yuuri smiles nodding .

“Of course. I’ve been waiting to watch you skate forever.”

Viktor moves to exit the rink and I skate to the exit as well with Yuuri in tow. Walking to my bag, I dig around before finding a cd case with Comeback free-skate written on it. I hold it up to the two before Viktor plucks it gingerly out of my hand. Placing a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back he addresses him,

“Yuuri you stay here, I’ll go put this on.”

He looks over to me,

“Thumbs up when you’re ready, da?”

I nod, and he walks towards the booth. I look around at all of the people that also occupied the rink and sigh. Yuuri slides his hand into mine, intertwining our fingers before bringing my hand to his lips.

“You’ve got this [y/n]. It’s just practice right now, don’t overthink it.”

I chuckle and peck his cheek before letting go of our hands and making my way onto the ice. I skate to the middle as Viktor’s voice rings loudly over the speakers asking inexperienced skaters to vacate the ice and experienced skaters to be wary for the next few minutes in Russian. Yurio had finally found his way out of the bathroom as he joins Yuuri asking what was going on.

“She’s about to skate part of her program for us.”

His eyes lit up as if this was the moment he had been waiting for since we entered the building. He was also glad to have a longer break. They both moved to the edge of the rink to get as close as possible. I had been skating around warming up with a few spins and small jumps.

Feeling the ice under my blades and my small movements not hindered so much by friction, I become wary of the space every skater and onlooker had provided me, essentially rendering the rink at my complete disposal, besides a few stubborn skaters who much preferred the ice to solid ground. I looked over at my two Yuris to ground myself and then to Viktor in the booth. He smiled at me to reassure me before flashing a smirk to hint that he was obviously checking me out. I rolled my eyes and let out a small laugh before lifting my thumb to him.

I set up into my start position with one hand at the back of my head and the inner arm cradling its tilt, my other hand was raised to my chest, right above my heart, with delicate finger movements. One leg was straight and the other bent to prepare for the first push. Chatter in the rink subsided and both Yuris watched with silent excitement. Viktor was only slightly disappointed after realizing he would have to watch the entire show from inside the booth but willed himself to press play anyways. He stood with his arms crossed and leaning against a wall by a full window.

Taking my last deep breath before the music began, I cleared my head of the anxious noises and pushed off bringing my arms down and out to the music. I showed every emotion that the music conveyed on my face and in the curling and twirling on my arms and fingers. The song speaks of loss. Loss of love or life or happiness. Viktor recalled the story that was playing in my head while I skated. It was ours before we met Yuuri.

My first jump, a quad toe loop. Everyone held their breath except Yuri and Viktor. They knew I would land it flawlessly. Yet all three of my boys found themselves letting out a breath of relief and excitement at the way I landed gracefully before my next part had me crawling on the ice. I bent down with pleading hands and began crawling toward the imaginary, before sliding to my feet and pushing back, bringing my hands in and setting up for a triple toe loop. Landing that, I reach my arms out and then wrap them back around myself before preforming a sit spin and rising, bringing my hand slowly up my torso to point at the sky, causing the spin to speed up with the music before bringing my arms down to grab my blade and pull it up behind my head to suddenly drop everything and come to an abrupt stop with the music. My chest rising and falling heavily.

The music continues but that was all I had made up for the program. I take a deep breath and fall to the ice, nearly spent. It had been years since I skated such an fast-paced program and even then, because of my age, I hadn’t been allowed to skate ones that intense.

I had been lost in my thoughts when I finally noticed Yuuri on the ice, skating towards me and I came to. Viktor had cut the music and there were applause coming from everyone. Yuri had made his way onto the ice as Yuuri skid to his knees and collided with me, bring me into a tight hug. Yuri stood overtop of us

“You’re going to suffocate her. She hasn’t even caught her breath yet.”

Yuuri backs off sheepishly and I laugh as I grab the hand that Yurio offers me and he pulls me up. I wave to the other skaters and onlookers to thank them for their appreciation as we skate off of the ice. I stumble out of the rink with my hands on my hips and my back extended as if to make more room in my lungs for air. Viktor joins us and quickly wraps his arms around me in the same move that Yuuri had just pulled.

Yurio groaned and just resigned to the thought that maybe these lovers do want to kill each other and that he wanted no part in it. He walked off to the ice to practice some of his moves, grateful that he didn’t really have to compete against me.

Viktor pulls away and holds each of my arms at arms-length away.

“You should probably finish that program, it really leaves us hanging.”

I laugh and Yuuri moves him away before grabbing my hand and gazing at me with tinted cheeks.

“You were amazing [y/n] … There was so much raw emotion and talent and you got over your anxiety so quickly. Maybe I should have lost that competition.”

He glances over at Viktor who was equal part disappointed and insulted. Both Yuuri and I knew he would pay for that one later, even if he decides to take it back. Chuckling at his paling face, I reach over and grasp the back of his neck to place a kiss on his lips. He reciprocates the kiss, but he still felt dread in the way Viktor glared at the back of his head. Pulling away he scratches at the back of his neck and announces that he’s going to go back out on the ice to practice.

“Suck up…” Viktor muttered before Yuuri could get far away enough not to hear, causing him to scurry away just a tad bit faster.

“Be nice Vitya.” I say before grabbing the cd out of his hand and moving towards the benches where my bag lies.

“He started it. You heard it yourself.”

He comes over to sit by my as I drop the cd carefully in the bag and zip it up. I look over at him and smirk

“It’s not like you’re any better with words, Vitya. We all know he was better off with you as his coach anyways.”

He pouts before looking towards the rink now filled with skaters who had been on the ice before the performance and the onlookers who have been reenergized by the spectacle. His eyes followed both Yuris as they discuss a specific move that they had been having trouble with.

“You were really good, dorogaya.”

I smile and lean up to press a kiss to his cheek. He turns to look at me with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes

“But there were a few things…”

I gasp at his audacity and gently push him before turning to watch the Yuris

“Ok now, Coach Know-it-all.”

He laughs, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me in to rest my head in the crook of his neck. He presses a kiss to the top of my head and sighs. Everything seemed calm before he was startled by my abrupt movement.

“No! Yuuri that was a bad takeoff. Try it again with more speed and be more steady. And Yurio, what was that?”

I stood up and made my way to the ice.

“Are you really the one who won gold just to get me back on the ice, skating _so_ lazily.”

Yuuri nodded and moved away from a Yuri that looked just a bit terrified. Viktor watched, extremely amused. Standing, he made his way to Yuuri where they began a practice not so terrifying as ours. His arm came to rest around Yuuri’s shoulders and the latter looked up over the lens of his glasses.

“Y’know, maybe it is better that you were my coach.”

Reminded of the bone he had to pick, Viktor smirked and his eyes darkened

“Too late…”


End file.
